


Common

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x05 Element, Drug Use (mention)/Selling, Friendly Cheryl and Jughead (mention), Jughead isn't ace or aro, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: it was a common between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale that belongs to the CW and Archie Comics. 
> 
> This doesn't follow "The Book" give the friendly element of Cheryl and Jughead (mention). And I don't know why I can't stop thinking about stories of Jughead and Jason [only two] but that glance in the hallway... now I'm thinking Jughead bought from him. The joys of shipping.

Jughead pressed the crumpled twenty into the familiar redhead's hand with a slight smile. He hated lurking around the back of Pops but it was the best position not to be seen or heard. The redhead shoved the twenty into his letterman jacket without a second thought and pulled out the clear plastic baggy. It was his usual and since he was a frequent customer (since a week ago but that's neither here nor there), he received a discount that didn't matter much when Jughead ran low on funds. Fortunately, or not depending on how it's looked at, his father fronted him money and even kept his tab at the diner under wraps (he hated to depend on a Serpent but his job at the drive-in only covered so much). Jughead eyed the baggy and satisfied with the amount give a nod, Jason would have laughed at how comical the situation was but he was the reason Jug needed them. Well, he wasn't the sole reason but getting high and sneaking around kind of revealed secrets until it was hastily called off. He placed the bag into the younger boy's hand and made sure that his hand didn't linger too much - that was a mistake after the hastily quote break up. 

Jug wanted to question what was lingering in his mind but instead shifted the tactics, "You should probably be going. If I'm correct - and I am - than Cheryl's waiting for you inside. So, you better ran along and go showcase your twisted twin duo act."

Jason smiled and briefly bit his lip, "I'll tell her what you said and she is expecting you tomorrow, so please be there." Jughead surpassed a shutter as he thought of the Thornhill Estate and still couldn't pin point when he become friendly with Cheryl Blossom - maybe it was one of the many times he snuck out of Jason's room or vice versa. 

"I'll try but I am trying to get something rolling here," Jughead replied as he thought of a way to approach the subject of taking a road trip towards Archie - school was nearing an end for summer and he wasn't exactly keen on watching his ex-something go around with the sweet girl despite the rumblings the eldest Blossoms' proclaimed. 

"Well, have fun with the rolling," Jason said with a wink and had it on good authority that Jughead still had the bag of smoke that was lazily pushed into his jean pocket before continuing, "and I'll make sure to include your favorites in these nights shopping list." Jughead scoffed and shook his head, who the hell went shopping every night for their dinner instead of buying in bulk for the week but it was one of the founding families - hook and sinker. Mention something about food or the occasional drug and Jughead would be there as long as isn't include anything to off the handle. 

"I'll be there before dinner and please tell me your lovely parents won't bring up the indent," Jughead sarcastic stressed the word lovely and knew Penelope was seething when she caught her only son and the son of the leader of the Serpents in a compromising position that she didn't dare leave alone. 

The vivid memory of that rainy day came to mind but Jason willed his thoughts from that towards his girlfriend - the one he was doing this for, "They'll be gone, just as I should be. I've been out here for the past ten minutes and knowing Cheryl she'll probably think we-" He caught himself off when he came close to saying _we're fucking_ and that did happen once. Jughead abruptly shifted his gaze towards something as he felt himself began to blush under Jason's almost words. He didn't understand the effect the older boy had over him and wasn't keen on wanting to grab him and kiss him, so instead he gave a nod and with that Jason gave a once over and promptly turned around walked away. 

It was common between them as they navigated through this awkward period of buying, selling, and hanging out while trying to keep the past out but history had a way of repeating itself.


End file.
